criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Poetic Justice (Warrenville)
Poetic Justice is the sixty-fifth case of Criminal Case and the sixty-fifth case of Warrenville. It takes place in Emerald Vale, appearing as the fifth case of the district. Plot Knowing the black market was after the Osbornes, they headed for the park to examine the poetry seminar the family was hosting. But upon arriving, they found the body of socialite Irene Osborne with blood coming from all her orifaces. Daphne informed the team the victim's brain had been liquified by sound vibrations. The team began by adding the victim's brother Raiden Osborne, poet Orlando Orozco and Osborne matriarch Charlotte Osborne before finding out from Lydia that Victor was planning to participate in the event. They interrogated Victor, who said he was hoping it would help him get out of his recent rut and give him inspiration for his novel, even meeting up with the victim prior to her death. This caused him to be added to their suspect list, alongside Victor's sister, fellow socialite Monica Wallace and Mayor Lucian Solomon. Along the way they discovered Raiden had been begging his sister to keep the news about his sexuality a secret to their family's old-fashioned values. And Irene had once been a 'muse' for Orlando's work, even causing him to fall in love with the socialite, however she rejected his advances. Later on the team got word the event was going on at its scheduled time, meaning they needed to solve this crime ASAP. Knowing they were pressed for time, the team took another look at the crime scene, discovering the victim had gotten into arguments with both Wallace siblings over Victor's work and Monica's family status respectively. On top of that, Charlotte was displeased with how her daughter had been acting and wanted her removed from the Osborne family, and Lucian was having trouble with the Osborne family as of late. The team eventually uncovered the killer to be Monica. Knowing they were gonna arrest her sister, Victor accompanied them and tried to argue alongside her that she was innocent. But eventually, Monica gave up and confessed to the murder, saying it was for the good of her family. She had wanted it to become a family of status like the Osbornes and Barrons, but any chance she had to succeed members of either family ended up getting in her way. She had enough and decided if she wanted the Wallaces to become more powerful, she needed to exterminate the competition first. She had decided to start with Irene, cornered her when the two were alone, cranked up the speakers and yelled in the microphone at the top of her lungs, causing blood to spill out of all her orifaces. For her crimes, Judge Blackwell sentenced the disgraced socialite to life in prison; Victor was in disbelief his sister would do something like this, and needed some time alone. Seconds later, Lydia came in saying members of the Osborne and Barron family were arguing. The player went with Lydia to resolve the problem at the crime scene, and eventually broke up the argument. They introduced themselves as Fillmore Osborne, Irene's husband and Ophelia Barron, a young woman working as an herbalist's apprentice; they had been arguing due to a clash regarding business and it ended up escalating after Fillmore mocked Ophelia's family and likewise. However, knowing they dropped some things, Lydia figured they could find them and see if the Osbornes and Barrons were up to anything, calling Samuel to help out so they can get them both done at once. Samuel assisted the player in looking into the Osbornes, as he'd been suspicious about them for a while. Upon finding Fillmore's documents, they discovered he and his family had been doing financial dealings with Mallory Howell, an old lady they suspected to be part of the black market, but Fillmore said their dealings were above board. Meanwhile, Lydia helped in looking into the Barrons, and discovered they had done business with General Donovan Ties, who they also suspected in being part of the market. Ophelia, being suspicious of her family herself, decided to inform them about some strange happenings at her family's mansion. After helping her, the team said a few gangsters had been hanging around the mansion, the family patriarch had even spoke to a few with being threatened. Knowing each family was up to something, the team decided to pursue the Barron family first considering what the gangs had been up to. So the team headed towards the Barron mansion, prepared to confront the family on what they're up to. Summary Victim *'Irene Osborne' (Blood leaking from her eyes and ears) Murder Weapon *'Sound Frequency' Killer *'Monica Wallace' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect is a singer *This suspect eats macaroons *This suspect reads Robert Frost Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect is a singer *This suspect eats macaroons *This suspect reads Robert Frost Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears grey Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats macaroons *This suspect reads Robert Frost Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears grey Suspect's Profile *This suspect is a singer *This suspect eats macaroons *This suspect reads Robert Frost Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears grey Suspect's Profile *This suspect is a singer *This suspect eats macaroons *This suspect reads Robert Frost Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears grey Suspect's Profile *This suspect is a singer *This suspect eats macaroons *This suspect reads Robert Frost Suspect's Appearance Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer is a singer *The killer eats macaroons *The killer reads Robert Frost *The killer wears grey *The killer's blood type is A- Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Park Gazebo (Clues: Victim's Body, Microphone Stand, Torn Photo) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a singer) *Examine Microphone Stand (Results: Crumbs) *Analyze Crumbs (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats macaroons) *Examine Torn Photo (Results: Osbrone Family Photo; New Suspect: Raiden Osborne) *Inform Raiden of his sister's death *Investigate Large Fountain (Clues: Signet Ring, Book) *Examine Book Cover (Results: Poetry Book; New Suspect: Orlando Orozco) *Ask Orlando if he witnessed the murder *Examine Signet Ring (Results: Osbrone Family Ring; New Suspect: Charlotte Osborne) *Talk to Charlotte about her presence at the event *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Ask Victor about his participation in the event (Profile Updated: Victor is a singer) *Investigate Bakery (Clues: Perfume Bottle, Baked Goods, Cell Phone) *Examine Baked Goods (Results: Bloody Note) *Analyze Bloody Note (6:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Robert Frost) *Examine Perfume Bottle (Results: Name Tag; New Suspect: Monica Wallace) *Ask Monica if she knew the victim (Profile Updated: Monica eats macaroons) *Examine Locked Cell Phone (Results: Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Cell Phone (12:00:00; New Suspect: Lucian Solomon) *Interrogate Lucian about his meeting with the victim (Profile Updated: Lucian is a singer and eats macaroons) *Investigate Park Bench (Clues: Stationary, Check) *Examine Check (Results: Message to Victim) *Talk to Raiden about his "secret" (Profile Updated: Raiden is a singer and eats macaroons and reads Robert Frost; Charlotte eats macaroons) *Examine Faded Stationary (Results: Poem) *Analyze Poem (12:00:00) *Confront Orlando about his poem of the victim (Profile Updated: Orlando is a singer and eats macaroons and reads Robert Frost) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Stage (Clues: Osborne Document, Broken Pieces, Newspaper) *Examine Newspaper (Results: News Article) *Ask Mayor Solomon about his trouble with the Osbornes (Profile Updated: Lucian reads Robert Frost) *Examine Broken Pieces (Results: Award) *Ask Victor about his broken award (Profile Updated: Victor is a singer) *Confront Monica about her argument with Irene (Profile Updated: Victor reads Robert Frost; Monica is a singer and reads Robert Frost) *Examine Osborne Document (Results: Red Liquid) *Analyze Red Liquid (9:00:00) *Ask Charlotte why she crossed Irene off her family tree (Profile Updated: Charlotte reads Robert Frost) *Investigate Cake Display (Results: Lockbox, Book Cover) *Examine Book Cover (Results: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears grey) *Examine Lockbox (Results: Microphone) *Analyze Microphone (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer's blood type is A-) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Blackest Night (5/7)! Blackest Night (5/7) *Break up the argument in the park *Investigate Park Gazebo (Clues: Wallet, Pile of Papers) *Examine Wallet (Results: Business Card) *Analyze Coded Message (9:00:00) *Interrogate Fillmore about his business with Mallory (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *Examine Pile of Papers (Results: Confidential File) *Analyze File (6:00:00) *Ask Ophelia if she knows about her family's business with General Ties (Rewards: 1 Burger) *Investigate Large Fountain (Clues: Tarot Cards) *Examine Tarot Cards (Results: Ophelia's Cards) *Return the tarot cards to Ophelia (Results: Witch Robe and Hat) *Move on to the next case! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Emerald Vale Cases (Warrenville)